


i followed your ashes into outer space

by baichan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: After death, Alternate Amy Pond, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, F/M, More Like Rewritten Existance, Well Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a warrior at the TARDIS door, begging to be saved, and an angel on the floor. (Rule number one: the Doctor lies.) S6E10 "The Girl Who Waited"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i followed your ashes into outer space

She was beautiful.

10, 20, 80 - she would always be the most beautiful woman he'd know. The most wonderful, beautiful girl. His girl.

He had promised to save her - to save _both_ of them.

**Amy.**

There was an angel, hair splayed behind her head like the luminous thermonuclear fusion of the red giants they passed daily. She was young and his, her skin smooth and young. She was vitality and innocence and faith.

Someone knocked and it was _her._ The warrior who had hardened her heart as her skin aged and the artificial years passed. This was Amy. This was the girl who waited. This was the one they had failed.

(He looks at the Doctor and he wonders, how many have you failed Doctor? How many have you promised forever and delivered nothing?)

The warrior _screams._ She is angry and hurt and all she wants is her existence. To be real. He can't decide this. Can't pick between his angel with locks like stars and the weathered warrior wishing, wanting, and always, _always_ waiting.

He goes to the door and the Doctor doesn't stop him. Doesn't look at him.

(It's your choice Rory. He wonders if it's true, or if it's like the rest of the nonsense he prattles. Rule number one: the Doctor _lies._ )

His hand is on the lock.

"No, Rory."

_No._

"The way you looked at her, I remember that."

He can't choose between them. Make decisions like this so swiftly like the hand of God. He is human, not a Lord of Time and Space. He unlocks it, if there has to be two Amys then there will be two Amys. Paradox or not the Doctor _promised._

(Rule number one: the Doctor _lies._ )

"Don't open the door."

She is weathered and a warrior. She is brave.

"I'll give you my days."

She is Amy and he loves her.

"Rory, I'll give you my days."

(She hates the Doctor but still manages to love him.)

_Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness._

(The Doctor _lies_.)

He turns, Amy is only an angel now, pale skin and bright eyes, lying unconscious on the floor. He goes to her because she's his wife. Because he needs her.

( _Rory promises her, to remember. She'll always exist if he remembers.)_

He looks at the Doctor, quiet as he starts the TARDIS to take them away from the quarantined planet filled with the sick and dead and forgotten memories.

He swears to never let Amy wait another second for the Doctor and his cracked, broken promises.

( _lies._ )


End file.
